My Sweet Flower
by kabutoishot
Summary: It's Spring and Love is in the Air at the Akatsuki Base, everyone has someone. But Zetsu is left by himself, and he's pretty lonely. Until a happy girl comes into his life. ZetsuXOc
1. Getting to Know You

**_My Sweet Flower_**

_Hey, well obviously this is a fanfic that includes Zetsu, so obviously, him and all the other characters aren't mine other than the Oc who comes in. Which is Shibishii Shin. Or Lonely Heart. I hope that the readers enjoy my story. ^w^  
_

* * *

It was a normal Spring day at the Akatsuki Hideout and everyone was with their partner. Kakuzu and Hidan were on the couch, and Hidan had his head right up against Kakuzu's very musculine chest and his eyes were shut tightly. Kakuzu's right hand was over Hidan's head and he was simply petting his hair, rubbing it, feeling it's silky smoothe touch. He couldn't resist but kiss his head, causing Hidan to wake up and gently let out a murmur of, 'I was sleeping Kuzu-San...' and then continue his dreaming. Kakuzu couldn't help but let out a small snicker, and then footsteps were heard from around the corner of the door.

Zetsu's heavy footsteps interuped there happy cuddling, and his eyes turned down.

Zetsu was a lonely man. No one from his original clan truely loved him or wanted him due to his abnormal looks. He had never felt love, nor had he felt affection or anything close. He never really came close to anything. He had friends, whom were mostly afraid of him, and didn't actually trust him. He felt pretty lonely too, concidering he had everyone in the Akatsuki whom had someone. Konan and Pein were never apart. Deidara and Sasori couldn't ever leave eachothers sights. Then there was Kisame and Itatchi whom were more secretive about them. They would hide in their room and be in love. Kakuzu and Hidan loved each other out in the open, purposely trying to make Zetsu jealous.

Even Tobi had someone. He had Saskue whom would hide in his room with him and they'd be more secretive about themselves like that. Zetsu was all by himself. He could be what the song, One is the loneliest number was about. He was alone. And his heart was growing smaller. And he didn't think things could get better. He hoped, but it didn't seem to work...

Until Now.

Zetsu sat down on the abandoned and worn in couch. His heart as low as could be, and not thinking as such a thing called cheering up. His eyes seemed to be deceiving him though. Another chakra? No no no. There was only supposed to be two with two unless... No it wasn't demon chakra... Was this another person?

"Zetsu, I think it's about time for you to have a.... Partner for once." Pein said walking into the room with Konan wrapped around his arm, hugging him tightly to herself, and him simply barely noticing. The person to the right of him though perked a new interest for Zetsu.

"My name is Sabishii Shin." The new figure said gently. Inside Zetsu had the urge to just wrap his arms around her, but he stiffly looked up to her and then to his legs and said his name ever so quietly.

"_I'm Zetsu. Nice to Meet you Sabishii._" He said coldly. Pein let out a quiet sigh and nodded to Sabishii for her to follow him and she did so. She was showed to her room, which she now shared with Zetsu, forcing him into the state of HAVING to see this girl everyday.

The girl ventured into the plant infested room she was going to share with the odd looking man. She looked around and noticed a flower. 'A Venus Fly Trap?' She thought. It was a single Venus Fly Trap among all the other plants. There were two dandelions, Two tulips, two dafodils, two red roses, and also two rare Sweet Acacio's. It reminded her of something. A venus flytrap among all these other beautiful flowers? What was his point of having all these normal plants and then the carniverous one? She found no point and she walked over to the venus flytrap. Her hand went over the top, it was only a child flytrap, but it already had acted like a human. It even seemed to act like her teammate, Zetsu.

"I won't hurt you little plant," She whispered to the seemful of listening plant. It turned to her and as she pet its head it instantly let out a purring noise, surprising her by an extent, and her expression went from worry to happiness, "Why are you so shy?" She asked right as Zetsu walked in looking at her from behind. Her outfit being a simple shirt that went to above her belly button and her pants being shorts that went less than 1/8th of the way down to her knee. They were indeed, short shorts. And from Zetsu's point of view, he got to see her shorts being a bit down, not exactly covering her fully.

"_I suggest you pull up your pants before Hidan walks in._" He said to her and she snapped up pulling her pants up and turning around, lookinf at Zetsu right in the eyes, and he got a good view of her face. Her hazel eyes glimmered in the barely shining light the seeped into the dark room and her eyes were caught in the rays. A blush had also appeared on her pail skinned face and her well balanced brows. The silence was broken by Sabishii turning her head back to the plant that was rubbing her like a cat.

"I, I'm sorry Zetsu-Sempai." She said kindly petting the plant on it's head, moving her hand down and carressing it to the rim of it's clean cut edges. Zetsu smiled as she tickled under it's jawlike opening for eating and he himself got a kick from her kindness to the plants.

"_It's ok, you just should watch. Hidan can be very inappropriate._" He warned her, turning his head and walking over to his bed. His head lay gently upon the pillow that was behind him and his eyes shut. The feeling of utter lonelyness aching and tearing his heart apart was no longer there. More of a comfort had replaced it, and Zetsu smiled for the first time in... years.

"_Sabishii, do you know what those are?_" He asked pointing to the two Sweet Acacio's by the open window and her head quickly turned to them, walking over and petting them like the flytrap, but not getting the same kind response. Just the lifeless flowers.

"These are a rarer plant called Sweet Acacio's. They are very beautiful and are in blossom." She told Zetsu moving her hand up to the suckles of the plant and petting them, only to get a small bit of the liquified pollen on her hand, making it a bit sticky, and her hands stuck together for a few seconds until she licked off the liquid pollen.

"_Hm, I guess you know that they also have a very sweet taste and are edible._" He said happily to her. She smiled and nodded walking over to the flytrap again. She seemed to be attracted to it for some odd reason. Even though it was a carniverous plant and ate living things, it hit her as... Cute and kind. It was very friendly to her. And it purred as she came closer and her hand rubbed against the top of it's smoothe head. The top being almost like silk, and her hand just wanting to keep petting it, but she had to stop so she could turn around and ask Zetsu something.

"Oh, Pein told me to ask you for a cloak." She said happily. Zetsu simply nodded to the dresser in the middle of the wall that was in the opposite side of the wall the beds were pressed against. She walked over slowly and opened it up. Zetsu's eyes opened quietly so he could admire her looks again, but this time he got a surprise.

"So this right?" She asked pulling out a cloak, and have already taken off her outfit. Zetsu blushed and nodded. She walked over to the door and closed it, her back to Zetsu and allowing him to admire her blue underwear and Black bra. She turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Zetsu closed his eyes again, but his thoughts diddn't leave his dreams. Sabishii was still in his head. His dream was even of this new girl. Her unknown powers and her wonderous Hazel eyes that matched her perfectly tinted light brown hair that was straight and went down a little above her shoulders. Her outfit being what she wore there, and the two out in the wilderness. He was walking alongside her, and he simply felt warmth come from the dream, and he didn't want to wake up until she poked his cheek causing him to turn his head and almost open his mouth, but he withstood the urge and quickly closed his eyes again.

"Sempai, is this okay?" She asked kindly spinning around slowly showing Zetsu who opened his eyes right when she began to speak. He gazed at her in the outfit. It seemed to fit pretty nicely, clinging to her skinny and smaller built body. He could nver wear somthing like that even if he got rid of the monster that surrounded his head.

"_Yeah, it looks good._" He said moving his gaze from her hips up to her chest. She was chesty, and he only gazed there when she spun, turning around and her sight moving to the window. His gaze moved back to her lower back and how the cloak clung to her perfectly catching all of her perfectly defined features.

"Alright, are we going to train Zetsu?" She asked kindly walking over to Zetsu and informally sitting on the end of his bed, forcing his gaze to instantly phaze on her, and his body scrunch up and his legs move closer to him, and farther from Sabishii.

"_Yeah, it'll be a good thing to know your natures._" He replied moving back to his closet and opening the right door. His hand scuffled through a few items and he finally found two chakra papers. He turned his head and smiled to his student and he didn't allow his teeth to be bared. She smiled back to him, a small blush crossing her face with her pail skin shining in the little sunlight the seeped through the clouds.

"Those things are fun." She said happily following Zetsu out of the room and into the hallway. Zetsu walked past Kakuzu and Hidans room, which was full of noises, and it caused the unknowing girl to stare at the door, stopping right in front of it, and Zetsu stopped, turning around to the sight of her staring at the door suspicously. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"_That's just Hidan and Kakuzu's room. They, well... If you can hear obviously they... _**ARE FUCKING.**" He said kindly trying to explain at first and a new persona took over answering the rest. Sabishii looked at him surprised with his tone.

"Y, Yeah..." She said looking down at her feet and blushing. He looked at her and continued down the stares embarrsed of his darker side. "_You don't yell._" He whispered to himself, "**Yah, and you need to be a man.**" his darker side whispered back, "_I'm not trying to make us look bad!_" He replied. His darker sighed let out a scoff, "**Yeah, well she'll get used to shit like that.**"

"Zetsu, who are you talking to?" Sabishii asked looking around his shoulder, wondering who else was there. He smiled, a weak and not knowing what to do smile. His head turned to her, and she backed away, still following down the steps.

"_Myself._ **Get used to it.**" He said kindly at first, then the second persona hitting in. In his mind he continued the arguement, but his white side was winning, and he was hurt inside. '_STOP YELLING AT HER!_' He fought inside his head. '**NO! SHE'LL LEARN EVENTUALLY FUCKTARD!**' His darker side tryed convincing.

"Alright Sempai. I guess talking to yourself is normal?" She said happily walking next to him as they made it to the bottom of the steps. He nodded and kindly walked out the door an into the training grounds.

"_Alright, this is the training grounds as Pein probably showed you. But for now I am just going to hold these out and all you have to do is concentrate._" Zetsu said to her holding out the papers in front of him. She nodded, and was dreaming of when her trainging would be over and when she would be a full member. Her hands moved up to each paper, and her chakra began to flow out and into the paper. The first paper turned into water and it flowed fight onto Zetsu hand. The other paper burst into flames and disinigrated right before him.

"_Mist hm_?" He asked smiling. She nodded and his face turned much more serious. "_Alright, I have some procedures for you._"

* * *

I think this is a good point to stop for this chapter. It was about time for me to end story here. :3 Please enjoy this chapter. X3

and don't forget to comment!

XxXxXxComment!xXxXxX


	2. A new Feeling

**_My Sweet Flower_**

_Hey everyone! XD This is chapter two, and I thank the commenter! I really like comments. And to all whom have been waiting, it is chapter two for you! XD Alright, discalaimer! _

_I, Claire, do not own any bits or parts of this story other than my character Sabishii. She belongs to me! Alright, enjoy!  
_

* * *

It had been a month since Sabishii had come to the Akatsuki and paired with Zetsu. Life was average for everyone, and not much had really changed other than Sabishii's presence. One of the few things that did change was Zetsu's spirit. As odd as it sounds, he could be found literally _SKIPPING_ through the halls of the lair waiting for Sabishii to get back from any lone missions she had been given. Zetsu was practically a new person since she joined. Sabishii still didn't know many things about Zetsu though, like the fact he was a cannibal, and that he liked her more than friends. She wasn't good at noticing things like that, which could be taken as a disadvantage for Zetsu...

Sabishii walked into her and Zetsu's room to see the normal sight of his plants and the bed and the dresser. Although he was no where in sight._ 'Another mission I guess?'_ Sabishii thought to herself as she walked over to her own bed. She jumped up and fell down right onto the bed, making it thump up and down furociously. No one knew her very well, other than Zetsu whom she told many stories of when she was from her original country.

Her gaze turned from the ceiling to the open closet. She stretched out her arms and got up, walking over to the closet. Her right hand grabbed onto the door handle and she pulled it open far enough for her to see into with the light shining on everything. It was a sunny day and the sunlight was seeping into the room through the open window. She happened to notice a book beneath many of Zetsu's shoes, and her left hand moved over to it and she grabbed it, pulling it out of the closet.

"A plant book..." She said to herself looking at the cover witch had plants on it. She walked over to her bed and sat down more quietly and gently. She layed her head back against the wall which was touching the top of the bed. She moved herself into a comfortable position with her knees all curled up and she opened the book keeping it only a foot away from her face. She looked at the first page, just plant names that she knew of. Then the next page, which was more plants, and the next and the next until she got to about page 69. She turned the page and found herself on page 70. The page was not about plants anymore, but writing. To be specific, _ZETSU'S_ writing.

"Z, Zetsu's Diary?" She pondered to herself aloud, and soon enough she heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall and she got up running and put the book back where it was. She closed the closet to where it had been, and she walked over to the Venus Fly Trap, petting it's head, but it resisted today. It looked at her and bit her pinky roughly, and she yelped quietly, and tapped its head, forcing it to quickly jolt and let go. Her pinky was bleeding, and it was the first time she had bled since she joined the Akatsuki. She turned around and saw Zetsu looking into the room. His eyes had a different look on them. They weren't his normal eyes...

"A, Are you okay Sabishii? Did he bite you?" He asked walking over to her and holding her hand. His own mind was rampant on how much he wanted to just tear of the pinky and savor all the flavor of her warm and hearty blood. He could smell the blood all the way across the room when he was there, and his feeling of hunger was only getting worse.

Sabishii shook her head and Zetsu sighed, walking over to the closet and taking out a bandaid, savoring the scent of her blood every second of that time. His heart was beating loudly, how much he was resisting was almost unspeakable. His mouth didn't, they wouldn't, form words. And no air could go through his voice box, only allowing air for him to breathe.

"You seem a little out there Sempai, are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder with the hand that was bleeding. He shivered, the scent still in the air, and he quickly put the band aid on her finger, trying to get the wonderous scent away. His resistance was becoming harder and harder, for her hand only moved closer and closer to his nose. And he could have bit her hand when it crossed in front of his face to play with his hair and scruffle it.

"Zetsu-Sama?" She asked once more, and Zetsu shook away the lustful hungry feeling that was tearing at his heart and stomach. "Sorry Sabishii." He apologized grabbing her hand and quickly getting it out of his hair. Her scent and the blood scent would be stained in his hair, oh how he was going to want to eat his own hair during that night...

Zetsu turned his head up to her, and he showed her out of the room and passed Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Although when he passed Deidara and Sasori's room, he heard loud sniffing, and a few loud groans.

Sabishii dragged him by the door, and she opened it, walking into the room to meet eyes with Deidara, who quickly closed his eyes and hid them behind his pillow. He continued his crying, and Sabishii hurried over with Zetsu on her tail, closing the door behind them quietly.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Sabishii asked sitting on the bed next to the wimpering Deidara. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder... A new thing for her, bonding with someone other than Zetsu. She held him close to her, even though she was shorter than him.

"S, S, S, S...." He stuttered, and Sabishii looked around for his partner, where was Sasori? She held him close and put his head on her shoulder, rubbing his head gently, and soothingly. Something odd that she wouldn't usually do when she was in her old country.

"Sasori?" She said, completeing his wording, and forcing more tears and loud groans to come through his lips and fall into the world. Sabishii held him closer, rubbing his head respectfully. She then put her other hand around his back, holding him, and making his tears go away. She didn't like seeing friends or aquaintances be hurt...

"He's dead..." He said mournfully and loosing control of where his lifeless muscles let go, falling completely onto Sabishii's lap.

By this time, Zetsu had grown a deep inner anger towards Deidara. At the same time he felt horrible for him that his partner, both emotionally and workwise, was officially dead. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Deidara. His arm went around his shoulder, trying to be perky, and Deidara appreciated the care from both of his friends, but it still wasn't enough... He wanted his Sasori-No-Danna back...

Deidara's head stayed in Sabishii's lap for the next ten minutes, and they stayed in the same position, sniffles heard through the room, and Deidara's hair being rubbed, mainly his scalp which was soothing, and the back rubbing... It was all so clear to Deidara now...

Deidara never got backrubs from Sasori, nor the compassionate hugs or head petting... He simply got a kiss on the cheek every so often, and that held him off until they met up after their mission and had fun... In their bed. His mind was swinging in many directions now. 'Did Sasori really love me, or was I just a pawn?' He thought to himself. He let out more tears to the thought of Sasori, and he clutched onto Sabishii's pants more.

Sabishii, even though he didn't really know her, he felt so close. She was like a mom that he never had, a sister that had died off, or a cousin he had never met. He had already gained an inner connection just from those ten minutes of them sitting there and helping Deidara overcome the loss of his partner.

At the time, everyone of them was getting comfortable, and Zetsu leaned over closer to Sabishii, since she was starting to doze off. His nose smelt her hair, and his hair... The blood and the shampoo... It smelt so overwhelming... 'Oh how I just want to kiss her.' He thought to himself.

Sabishii closed her eyes, and her hands rubbing slowed down, and finally halted. Zetsu looked down at Deidara who was also asleep happily with his eyes closed and a tear stained face. Zetsu leaned close to Sabishii, and he put his nose almost against her hair, but far enough away to not wake her. And just the one whiff of her hair was like one shot of adrenaline in the arm.

His heart was racing, his mind was everywhere it could go, and his body shivered. Such an amazing smell had given him the same effects that a drug could do... All from the girl he was partnered with. Just from the small and weak girl.

He backed his head away, and closed his eyes leaning back and onto the pillow. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and his mind drifted off with the other two.

Deidara saw t differently. He had no idea that Zetsu liked Sabishii... And this new feeling, it was even better than when him and Sasori were in bed. He felt so much more emotion around Sabishii and his heart was racing. 'No one can take this girl from me...' He thought to himself growing angryer and angryer at Zetsu for having her be his partner.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Zetsu sleeping happily. He glared at him, and quickly and snuggled up on her better, his head being right by....... (understand?) The movement by the area forced Sabishii to open her eyes and look down to Deidara who was comfortably laying in her lap. He seemed... happy.

In the past Deidara would always act like an angry man, and he always seemed to hate being around anyone but Sasori... And when Sasori was around he acted even more mean. He would shove Sabishii out of the way and laugh at her.

It was odd how much of a differece Sasori's death was already doing to Deidara's personality. He seemed much nicer already just by this little time the three had shared together... Sabishii's internal instincts hit in, and her worry started. 'What if he was just using me?' She thought to her self as she slept yet again.

Zetsu opened his eyes after a few hours to see Sabishii still sleeping with Deidara on her lap, and Zetsu's nerves were still high. His anger was still visible, but he was holding it in concidering how Sasori did just die, and he was Deidara's partner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the next few weeks Deidara began to hang around with Sabishii... And it bothered her on the highest level. She also enjoyed his company, but he seemed to be another leech that clung to her like sirup to your fingers.

He would follow her almost everywhere she went. Training grounds when she practiced, the kitchen when she ate, to her bedroom to talk and sleep. It was almost as if she was being watched by him up close and in person.

She was beginning to grow closer to him through all of the creepiness. She knew so much about him, and he knew just as much about her. She liked him as a friend. He was always there at least, right?

Zetsu took in a large breath and looked over at Sabishii playing chess with Deidara who was horrible at the game. He was loosing horribley, and it was only worse for him because Sabishii was a chess master. She could beat anyone.

"Right there. Check Mate again Deidara!" Sabishii said happily moving a night surrounded by pawns on almost every side but two, and she was able to kill the king. But Deidara had to make the choice to either loose, or... loose. He couldn't move the king for if it moved forward the night would get it, if it went sideways it would be hit by a bishop. To the other side it would be hit with another bishop. And to both diagnol sides were taken by two of the tower figures she called them. So, Deidara couldn't move without his King's death. He sighed and moved it to the right diagnol.

"Might as well have the queen take down the king, hm?" He said angrily. Sabishii let out a quiet giggle and she moved the queen over to the King and hit it hard enough to make it fly into his lap and loose for the 6th time that week. He stood up and stretched out his arms quickly taking a glimpse down at Sabishii. Her hair still glimmered in the light showing all of the single strands of beautful wonders.

"Hey Sabishii, I heard you might be getting a new mission to catch the 9 Tailed fox, un." He said happily with a smile on his face. Sabishii looked up from putting the chess peices away and looked up to him, realizing that Pein indeed did tell her of a mission she was to go on with Zetsu.

"Oh yeah. We have to get ready Zetsu." Sabishii mentioned as she thought of it. She got up and hugged Deidara, thanking him for helping her remember. She walked out of the room with Deidara staying behind. He was ready to discuss a few things with Zetsu.

Right as Sabishii exited she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, preparing food. She was mainly preparing noodles for herself and some beef cooked up for Zetsu to eat concidering he didn't eat much other than meet.

Zetsu glared at Deidara, hoping he would have left the room, but rather he walked over to Sabishii's bed and made himself fully comfortable there. He hopped onto the bed making it thud like usual and looked over at Zetsu, his face much more serious than usual.

"Zetsu." He said quietly. Zetsu glared at him, showing more expression than before.

"What?" He answered angrily.

"You want to know something?" Deidara asked with a small smile on his face.

"What?" He answered yet again with more anger and more emotion that he didn't leave and he thought it would be a stupid thing he was going to say like usual. Deidara snickered and finally answered.

"She's mine, un." He said standing and running from the room to avoid any further contact with Zetsu.

'**_She's YOURS?!'_** He thought with his mind in a highly furious state, then he thought some more. _'Wait, what if... What if he **went down to tell her?!**_' He thought and quickly, he himself got up and ran out the room, leaving the door open for Tobi to walk in and explore.

Tobi walked over to the closet, and being a good investigator, he found a diary. It wasn't filled with many pages, it had only a few. The pages had some stupid things on it as he read, but once he made it to the end, he had some great black mail.

_'Tobi's got Black Mail!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O I will hurt Tobi if he uses that black mail! D: Don't you dare mess up my happy ever after!!! D: !1!!!!1111one1!!!

Tobi- Hiya! Me- ;^; Use the black mail and you'll be tossed extra!  
Tobi- O.o'' u, um... *runs but fails tripping over untied shoelace*  
Me- *^* Going DOWN buddy!

COMMENT!!! Or Tobi will use the black Mail!!! D:

And also, kabutoishot is my Da name. (Forgot to say something in my one story, sorry friends)

Thanks for Reading! :3


End file.
